Otaku Story: World of Anime
by NeoAF
Summary: Uzukaze Naruto adalah seorang otaku yang harus rela mati dikarenakan dewa yang ingin mencoba adegan di dalam Novel isekai hingga dia direinkarnasikan ke dunia lain, dengan permintaan yang ia pinta, dia takkan takut dengan apapun. (Summary Sementara)
1. Ch00 - Reinkarnasi

**Title:** Otaku Story: World of Anime

 **By:** Afadfath03

 **Rated:** M (jaga-Jaga)

 **Main-Genre:** Adventure, Action, Isekai, Magic, Harem, Romance, Comedy, DLL

 **Sub-Genre** **:** Otaku, New World, Other World, Gods, Hero, Villain, Fanfiction, DLL

 **Disclaimer:** Setiap cerita memiliki pemiliknya masing-masing, namun cerita ini milik saya.

 **Warning :** Gaje (Gak Jelas), bahasa Non-baku, OOC (Out Of Character), OC (Other Character), Typo, AU (Alternate Universe), OverGodlike!Naru, GodGenius!Naru, Calm!Naru, **NOT LIKE DON'T READ, SUPER-SLOW UPDATE,** DLL

 **Summary:** Uzukaze Naruto adalah seorang otaku yang harus rela mati dikarenakan dewa yang ingin mencoba adegan di dalam Novel isekai hingga dia direinkarnasikan ke dunia lain, dengan permintaan yang ia pinta, dia takkan takut dengan apapun.

* * *

 **PERINGATAN! DI DALAM FANFIC INI TERDAPAT UNSUR-UNSUR ANIME LAIN, JADI JANGAN HERAN APABILA DI FANFIC INI TERDAPAT KATA-KATA, TOKOH, KEKUATAN, ATAU HAL LAIN YANG ADA PADA ANIME LAIN.**

* * *

Arc 0: Prolog

Chapter 0: Reinkarnasi

* * *

 ***Someone POV**

'Kematian', kata itu biasanya merujuk pada orang yang telah meninggal. Dimana setelah meninggal, Roh orang itu akan dikirimkan ke surga apabila dia lebih banyak melakukan kebaikan semasa hidupnya, atau ke neraka apabila dia lebih banyak melakukan kejahatan daripada kebaikan.

Lalu bagaimana jika orang itu tidak melakukan kejahatan yang melebihi kebaikan dan kebaikan yang tidak melebihi kejahatan?. Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan setiap orang, apakah dia akan dikirim ke surga atau neraka?.

Tidak ada yang tahu jawaban pasti dari pertanyaan itu, namun beberapa orang beranggapan bahwa roh orang itu akan dihidupkan kembali ke dunia lain agar dapat menentukan dia akan dikirim ke surga atau neraka. Hal itulah yang disebut dengan 'Reinkarnasi'.

Dengan adanya istilah 'Reinkarnasi', dibuatlah berbagai cerita tentang orang yang dihidupkan kembali di dunia lain, dengan kondisi dimana si Reinkarnator (orang yang berreinkarnasi) diberi kekuatan oleh dewa atau memiliki bakat yang diluar biasa.

Terdengar mustahil memang, namun itulah kebenarannya.

Kenapa aku bilang 'Kebenarannya'?. Itu karena aku telah mati...YA, MATI. DAN YANG MENYEBABKANKU MATI ADALAH DEWA DI HADAPANKU INI.

"Bagaimana tawaranku, Uzukaze Naruto-kun?"

Bagaimana aku dapat berada dalam kondisi seperti ini?. akan kuceritakan bagaimana aku bisa berada dalam kondisi ini...

 ***FLASHBACK**

Uzukaze Naruto, Itulah nama yang diberikan oleh pemilik panti asuhan kepadaku. Dia bilang aku ditemukan disebuah ranjang di depan panti asuhan yang di dalamnya berisikan sebuah kertas dan karatu kredit. Kertas itu bertuliskan '******' yang membuat para suster bingung dan dibawahnya terdapat kata 'Uzukaze Naruto' yang membuat para suster berpikir itulah namaku.

Itulah jawaban yang diberikan oleh pemilik panti asuhan saat aku bertanya Kenapa aku diberi nama yang mirip dengan nama tokoh anime yang sedang _ngetrend_ saat itu atau bagaimana asal-usulku.

Setelah aku tahu hal itu, aku menjadi tidak peduli lagi dengan orang tua kandung yang _membuangku_ namun aku juga menghormati mereka karena telah memberiku nama dan sebuah kartu kredit serta sandi kartu itu.

Dengan nama naruto aku dikenal sebagai Otaku dan menjadi sering dibully oleh orang-orang disekitarku. Namun aku tidaklah memperdulikan hal itu.

Setelah aku berumur 12 tahun aku sudah mencoba bekerja walaupun itu hanya _Part-Time_ karena bagaimanapun juga bekerja saat masih umur _Segitu_ tidaklah diperbolehkan oleh pemerintah.

Tidak ada yang tahu, namun setelah berumur 16 tahun, aku bekerja sebagai hacker negara. Kenapa seorang _hacker_? Itu karena aku juga memiliki otak yang jenius dan daya ingat yang sangat tinggi, sampai-sampai hanya dengan sekali lihat aku sudah bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Selain itu juga, pekerjaanku sebagai _Hacker_ hanyalah menjaga _Server_ di jepang tetap aman dari _Hacker_ lain atau virus ataupun hal lain.

Pernah sekali aku meretas sistem negara dan melihat data kependudukan jepang mencoba mencari nama marga orang tuaku. Namun setelah mencari, aku tidak menemukan nama yang sama denganku. _Malahan_ aku hanya menemukan nama yang mirip dengan namaku yaitu 'Uzumaki' dan 'Namikaze'. Dan disaat aku melihatnya aku membatin _"Kenapa ada nama yang sama dengan anime_ ku* _?"_

(*Maksudnya anime Naruto)

Tanpa memikkirkan lebih jauh pertanyaan itu, aku menyelidiki lebih jauh nama itu dan yang kutemukan pemilik nama itu adalah Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato.

...

...

...

Ternyata kedua orang itu adalah seorang pebisnis pemilik Uzumaki dan Namikaze corp yang terkenal yang telah menguasai pasar internasional atau dengan kata lain telah menjadi peringkat teratas bisnis dalam taraf internasional.

Pernah aku berpikir itu adalah orang tuaku karena memiliki kata awal dan akhir yang sama denganku namun disaat aku akan _mengunjunginya_ aku menemukan mereka telah meninggal beberapa waktu lalu yang kemungkinan disebabkan oleh alasan sepele seperti dendam atau persaingan yang tinggi.

Setelah kuselidiki lebih jauh ternyata yang membunuh mereka adalah Akatsuki, sebuah organisasi pembunuh bayaran...KENAPA BANYAK SEKALI NAMA ANIMEKUUU!.

Dengan pikiran stres seperti itu aku memutuskan untuk menonton Anime dan membaca Light Novel atau hal lain yang dilakukan otaku untuk meringankan beban stres walau tanpa aku sadari aku telah menjadi seorang Otaku dan terus menikmati dunia Otaku, mengabaikan tugasku sebagai seorang Hacker hingga aku dipecat oleh negara.

Walaupun aku dipecat, aku juga sudah memiliki tabungan gaji yang kusatukan dengan kartu kredit*.

(*Maksudnya kartu kredit yang ada di ranjang naruto waktu ditemukan).

Beberapa bulan aku dipecat, tanpa kusadari uang simpananku hampir habis untuk membeli peralatan elektronik yang tercanggih dan Novel, Manga, Atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Otaku, kecuali figur karakter.

dengan kondisi itu, aku memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan lain. di saat aku menemukan bahwa ada sebuah restoran yang mencari pegawai tambahan aku langsung berkeinginan untuk melamar pekerjaan itu, di tengah jalan menuju restoran itu, aku melihat ada seorang nenek-nenek yang hendak menyeberang dan sebuah truk yang terlihat pengemudinya mengantuk.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari mendorong nenek itu, namun saat aku sudah mendorongnya tiba-tiba aku kehilangan energi untuk menggerakan tubuhku hingga aku merasa hampa, hening, sunyi, dan gelap.

Di saat aku berpikir sudah mati, kubuka mataku dan kulihat aku berada disebuah ruangan yang serba putih serta kulihat didepanku ada seorang pria berumur 20-an yang memiliki rambut putih yang juga berbaju putih.

"Halo, Uzukaze Naruto-kun"

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah dewa"

...

"Aku juga yang telah membuatmu mati konyol tertabrak truk"

J-jadi kau yang sudah membuatku kehilangan energi untuk bergerak.

KENAPA KAU MEMBUATKU MATI SEPERTI ITU!

AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUATMU MENYESAL SUATU SAAT NANTI!

"Maa maa, tenanglah, Uzukaze Naruto-kun"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG DENGAN SITUASI INI!"

"Aku punya penawaran untukmu"

LANGSUNG _TO THE POINT!_

Walau aku penasaran dengan tawaran itu.

"penawaran apa itu?"

"Akan kuhidupkan kembali kau di dunia lain dan akan kukabulkan satu permintaanmu"

"Memangnya ini Novel Isekai?"

"Bisa jadi"

Entah kenapa gumamanku bisa terdengar olehnya

"Aku kan Dewa apalagi ini duniaku, jadi mudah membaca pikiranmu"

Berhenti membaca pikiran orang lain!

"Bagaimana tawaranku, Uzukaze Naruto-kun?"

Aku...

... _dicuekin_.

 ***FLASHBACK OFF**

"Akan kupikirkan terlebih dahulu"

"Ooh, silahkan. Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu, jadi berpikirlah apa yang akan kau minta dengan cermat"

Dewa ini...

Ngomong-ngomong aku juga penasaran dengan sesuatu.

"kau bilang kau adalah dewa, kan?"

"ya benar, memangnya kenapa?"

"kenapa kau membuat tenagaku untuk bergerak menghilang yang membuatku terjerat situasi _Mainstream_ ini"

"Jahatnya kau menyebut ini _Mainstream_ "

"Sudah jawab saja!"

"Karena aku ingin mencoba adegan tokoh utama yang dibunuh oleh dewa secara tidak sengaja lalu dipindahkan kedunia lain seperti novel yang ada di dunia manusia"

Hanya karena itu kau membuatku mati!

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak mati secara tidak sengaja saja, bukannya sengaja dengan menghilangkan tenagaku"

"Agar _anti-mainstream"_

"Dewa macam apa kau _sih_?"

"Dewa Manusia"

Dewa Manusia? Memangnya dewa seperti apa itu?

"Dewa yang mengaturkehidupan manusia"

Tolong berhenti membaca pikiranku.

"Maaf, tapi inilah aturan di dunia ku"

Kalau begitu ubah aturan duniamu ini.

"Itu tidak mungkin"

Aku ragu kau adalah dewa

"Aku tidak berbohong. Lagipula, _mentang-mentang_ aku bisa membaca pikiranmu kau jadi tidak mau berbicara"

"Agar _Anti-mainstream"_

"Jangan mencuri kalimatku!"

"Maaf Maaf"

"Ya sudah. Bagaimana dengan permintaanmu, apa kau sudah memikirkannya?"

" _Gomen,_ akan kupikirkan ulang"

"kalau begitu cepatlah"

"Baik baik. _Aku sanksi kau adalah dewa_ "

"Apa katamu?!"

Kuhiraukan ucapannya itu dan mulai berpikir apa yang ingin ku minta padanya.

Pertama, yang pasti harus memiliki kekuatan Ki atau Sihir yang kuat seperti anime Drag** Ba** atau Fa** Series, atau setidaknya anime lain yang berhubungan atau anime yang sama dengan namaku.

Kedua, aku harus memiliki _partner_ yang hebat, tidak harus memiliki kekuatan yang besar, berpengetahuan luas juga tidak masalah...tidak, justru lebih baik seperti itu karena ini menyangkut dunia lain.

...

Tidak, Yang kupikirkan itu dua permintaan sedangkan yang diperbolehkan adalah satu.

Seharusnya aku meminta sesuatu yang hanya satu namun banyak.

Satu namun banyak.

Satu namun banyak.

Satu namun ban—

Tunggu, satu namun banyak.

Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan kuminta.

"Hey dewa"

"Apa?"

Saat kulihat kembali dewa itu, dia sedang tiduran ditemani dengan segelas _Es Campur_ serta majalah yang aku tahu seperti apa karena dibagian pojok bawahnya terdapat tulisan '17+' yang besar.

Bisakah kau jangan bersantai seperti itu.

"Oh, kau sudah memikirkan apa yang akan kau minta?"

"Kau bilang kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"aku memang bisa membaca pikiranmu, namun itu jika aku memenuhi beberapa syarat saja"

"Syarat apa itu?"

"Rahasia"

Kau bilang begitu padahal kau bisa membongkar rahasia seseorang dengan mudahnya. Ya sudahlah, sepertinya dewa ini memang dewa _Anti-mainstream_ dengan dewa yang ada di Novel-Novel isekai.

"Ya kan"

"Kenapa kau bangga?"

" _Biar beda_ dengan yang lain"

"..."

"Ngomong-omong, permintaanmu?"

"Ah iya, aku minta permintaanku menjadi banyak"

"..."

"..."

"Hahahaha, kau memang menarik, Uzukaze Naruto-kun!"

"Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, Sebutkan apa saja permintaanmu?!"

"Pertama aku ingin agar aku dapat menggunakan kemampuan atau kekuatan atau skill atau apapun yang ada pada anime yang pernah ku tonton..."

"Hmm, itu sulit"

Kau yang seorang dewa bisa kesulitan juga rupanya

"Karena yang kau minta terlalu _pilih-pilih,_ aku bisa memberimu kekuatan yang sama namun sedikit berbeda"

"Memangnya kekuatan seperti apa itu?"

"Kekuatan mengubah pengetahuan menjadi kenyataan"

"bukannya jika seperti itu aku jadi tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang berasal dari anime atau cerita"

"Bukan seperti itu, kekuatan itu membuat apa yang kau ketahui menjadi kenyataan walaupun hal itu bersifat fiksi atau tidak nyata"

'kekuatan mengubah pengetahuan menjadi kenyataan', seharusnya kekuatan itu terlalu OP*, apalagi jika aku membayangkan sebuah Nuklir jatuh atau hujan meteor raksasa. Bisa-bisa hal itu jadi kenyataan.

(*OverPower)

Tapi kekuatan itu menarik juga..

"Baiklah, aku terima kekuatan itu"

Setelah aku mengatakanya, Dewa mengangkat tangannya dan telapak tangannya mengarah kepadaku bersamaan dengan cahaya putih yang menyelimutiku.

Setelah beberapa saat, cahaya itu pun berangsur-angsur meredup. Setelah sepenuhnya cahaya itu hilang, seharusnya aku sudah merasakan suatu perasaan tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun.

"kekuatan itu akan bertambah kuat seiring bertambahnya pengetahuanmu tentang suatu hal"

"bagaimana caraku menggunakannya?"

"Cobalah kau pikirkan salah satu kekuatan anime yang kau maksud pada batu itu"

Tunjuk dewa pada batu yang entah kapan berjarak kira-kira 10 meter di belakangku. Akan kucoba apa yang Dewa katakan.

Pertama kujulurkan tanganku kearah batu itu dan kukatakan mantranya...

" **Trace: On** "

*sring*

*jlebb*

Bersamaan dengan perasaan aneh yang kurasakan saat aku mengatakan mantra salah satu anime ter-favoritku, muncul pedang berwarna perak yang melayang yang dengan cepat melesat menuju batu itu yang akhirnya menancap cukup dalam pada batu itu.

"Bagaimana, Uzukaze Naruto-kun?"

"Ya, ini memang hebat. Terima Kasih, Dewa?!"

"hahaha, Sama-sama. Kau juga dapat mengaktifkan kekuatan itu lewat batin namun kekuatannya akan berkurang 1/100 dari aslinya."

"..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan permintaan keduamu?"

"Ah iya. Permintaan keduaku adalah Akashic"

"Akashic? Maksudmu 'Akashic' sebuah tempat yang terdapat berbagai pengetahuan mulai dari awal dunia sampai dengan akhir kiamat?"

"Ya, itu"

"Aku tidak mungkin memberikan Akashic, namun aku bisa memberimu akses ke Akashic walau itu sebatas hanya untuk dunia yang pernah kau kunjungi dan kejadian yang hanya terjadi sampai detik ini"

"Jadi selain dunia baru nanti, aku juga dapat mengetahui pengetahuan dari dunia asalku namun itu hanya sebatas apa yang telah terjadi"

"Ya, Seperti itu"

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa"

"Baiklah"

Dewa kembali mengangkat tangannya seperti tadi dan muncullah cahaya yang juga sama seperti tadi.

Setelah cahaya itu hilang, dapat kulihat dileherku terdapat kalung berrantai buku yang saat kuamati bagian depan buku itu memiliki _Background_ warna hitam polos bergambarkan bintang segi tujuh berwarna putih.

Kubalik buku itu, melihat bagian belakang yang berwarna putih dan terdapat dua lambang Infinity berwarna hitam dimana yang satunya berposisi Horizontal bertumpuk pada yang satunya yang berposisi Vertikal.

"kau dapat menggunagannya dengan cara membuka langsung buku itu bersamaan dengan berpikir apa yang ingin kau ketahui atau fokuskan pikiranmu saat kau menggenggam buku itu jika kau ingin mengunjungi perpustakaan Akashic"

"Terima kasih dewa"

"Sama-sama"

'WOW', mungkin itulah kata yang harus kuucapkan kepada Dewa didepanku ini. bagaimana tidak, dia membuat permintaan pertamaku menjadi lebih hebat dari 'kekuatan anime' menjadi 'kekuatan pengetahuan'.

Apalagi jika kupikirkan aku sedang memegang sebongkah emas, bisa cepat kaya.

"Ngomong-omong kau memiliki permintaan lain atau tidak?"

Permintaan lain?

"Ya, permintan lain. yang kau minta kan membuat permintaanmu yang awalnya hanya satu menjadi banyak sesuai dengan keinginanmu"

"aku tidak memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu. Tapi jika memang seperti itu, permintaan terakhirku adalah 'Last Chance'"

"'Last Chance'? apa maksudmu?"

"Anggap saja ini tiket terakhir yang kusimpan untuk masa yang akan datang. Jika aku menginginkan sesuatu yang benar-benar kuinginkan maka Dewa akan mengabulkan permintaanku itu, namun jika aku meninggal terlebih dahulu, aku akan menggunakan permintaan itu untuk hal yang lain"

"Hohoho, kau memang anak yang jenius, Uzukaze Naruto-kun"

"Bisa tolong panggil aku dengan nama Naruto saja? Entah kenapa aku merinding dipanggil dengan nama lengkapku"

"Baiklah Naruto-kun. Akan kukirimkan kau kedunia keduamu, sampai kau memutuskan apa keinginan terakhirmu kau dapat memanggilku kapanpun kau mau"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu tubuhku bercahaya terang seperti saat permintaanku dikabulkan bersamaan dengan tubuhku mulai menghilang.

"Mungkin membosankan jika aku terus-menerus mengucapkan ini, tapi, Arigatougozaimasu Kami-sama(=terima kasih Dewa)"

"Douitashimashita(=Sama-sama)"

disaat aku mengucapkan itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku tersenyum tulus kepada Dewa didepanku ini yang dijawab dengan senyuman tulus juga.

Oh iya, aku masih belum tahu dunia seperti apa yang akan menjadi dunia keduaku.

"Dewa, mungkin telat jika aku menanyakan hal ini, tapi, seperti apa dunia yang akan menantikanku?"

"Dunia Anime"

"Ha?!"

 **(To Be Continue)**

* * *

Yahoo, perkenalkan nama saya afadfath, orang yang dulu pernah mem- _publish_ fic Reincarnation yang juga merupakan fanfic bertema isekai. Kenapa dulu? Itu karena cerita itu sudah dihapus oleh adik saya.

Alasan saya tidak melanjutkan atau membuat ulang fic _Reincarnation_ adalah karena saya malas membuat dokumen-dokumen yang berisi Chapter-chapter fic itu yang sudah mencapai puluhan untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ya, ketiga kalinya.

Maa maa~, anggap saja fic ini pengganti cerita itu.

Sekian dari saya, apabila ada kata-kata yang kurang tepat mohon dimaafkan.

Terima kasih.

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V

:

:Selanjutnya:

Arc 1: Dunia Baru

Chapter 1: Kenyataan


	2. Ch01 - Kenyataan

**Title:** Otaku Story: World of Anime

 **By:** Afadfath03

 **Rated:** M (jaga-Jaga)

 **Main-Genre:** Adventure, Action, Isekai, Magic, Ecchi, Harem, Romance, Comedy, DLL

 **Sub-Genre** **:** Otaku, New World, Other World, Gods, Hero, Villain, Fanfiction, DLL

 **Disclaimer:** Setiap cerita memiliki pemiliknya masing-masing, namun cerita ini milik saya.

 **Warning :** Gaje (Gak Jelas), bahasa Non-baku, OOC (Out Of Character), OC (Other/Original Character), Typo (MUTLAK), AU (Alternate Universe), OverGodlike!Naru, GodGenius!Naru, Calm!Naru, **NOT LIKE DON'T READ, SUPER-SLOW UPDATE,** DLL

 **Summary:** Uzukaze Naruto adalah seorang otaku yang harus rela mati dikarenakan dewa yang ingin mencoba adegan di dalam Novel isekai hingga dia direinkarnasikan ke dunia lain, dengan permintaan yang ia pinta, dia takkan takut dengan apapun.

* * *

 **PERINGATAN! DI DALAM FANFIC INI TERDAPAT UNSUR-UNSUR ANIME LAIN, JADI JANGAN HERAN APABILA DI FANFIC INI TERDAPAT KATA-KATA, TOKOH, KEKUATAN, ATAU HAL LAIN YANG ADA PADA ANIME LAIN.**

* * *

Arc 1: Dunia Baru

Chapter 1: Kenyataan

* * *

Di sebuah hutan yang lebat, terlihat seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya tidak sadarkan diri. pemuda itu memiliki ciri-ciri berambut hitam, memakai putih polos berlengan pendek, celana panjang berwarna abu-abu, berkulit tan, dan tubuh yang terlihat sedikit kurus, serta menggenggam sebuah kunai bermata tiga di tangan kanannya.

Pemuda itu tidak terlihat memiliki tanda-tanda kehidupan, namun perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda itu mulai membuka matanya yang berwarna _Blue Sapphire_.

 ***NARUTO POV**

Ugh, dimana ini?

Kuedarkan pandanganku kesegala arah namun yang kulihat hanyalah berbagai pepohonan yang tumbuh dengan lebat.

 _Oh iya, Dewa itu mengirimku kedunia yang tidak jelas. Kheh, dasar dewa aneh._

" **Apa kau bilang, Uzukaze Naruto-kun!" (Dewa**

Entah kenapa aku mendengar suara si Dewa yang membuatku terkejut.

"Dewa, Di mana kau?"

" **Saat ini aku berbicara padamu lewat pikiranmu jadi kau berbicaralah juga dengan batinmu, aku malu melihat kau berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila" (Dewa)**

 _Memangnya kenapa jika aku berbicara secara langsung, hal itu takkan membuatmu rugi, kan?_

" **Memang tidak, namun kau adalah orang yang kureinkarnasikan, dan juga kau memiliki** _ **Last Chance**_ **yang ada sampai kau memiliki permintaan yang kau inginkan, sampai hari itu tiba aku harus mengawasimu" (Dewa)**

 _Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf. Tapi Dewa, apa yang kau maksud dengan Dunia Anime?_

" **Coba kau perhatikan dirimu sendiri" (Dewa)**

Kuturuti apa yang dewa katakan dan mulai kuperhatikan diriku sendiri.

Entah sejak kapan pakaianku berubah menjadi pakaian lusuh aku tidak menyadarinya, namun aku tidak mempedulikannya dan terus kuperhatikan tubuhku. Dan kusadari bahwa tanganku sedang memegang sesuatu dan alangkah terkejutnya aku bahwa yang kupegang di tangan kananku adalah sebuah kunai bermata tiga atau yang sering kusebut dengan Kunai Hiraishin.

 _K-kunai ini?!_

" **Terkejut, itu belum seberapa. Orang yang kau rasuki juga bernama 'Naruto' sama sepertimu" (Dewa)**

'Orang yang kurasuki'? jadi aku bukan dilahirkan kembali atau dipindahkan kedunia lain, tapi menggantikan peran orang didunia ini.

Tapi...Kenapa bisa?

" **Akan kujelaskan padamu kenapa kau berada dalam kondisi itu atau kenapa kau bisa memiliki tubuh yang sama dengan tubuh lamamu..."**

" **...Pertama, seperti yang kukatakan, dunia itu adalah Dunia Anime, sebuah dunia yang terdapat berbagai tokoh dan sejarah dari berbagai anime. Dunia itu tercipta karena adanya kepercayaan, tidak, kecintaan manusia terhadap anime yang berlebihan seperti otaku dan wibu..."** **(Dewa)**

Jadi dunia ini ada karena para maniak anime. Kalau begitu, para maniak anime itu bisa dianggap dewa _dong_ didunia ini. _Secara_ aku kan juga seorang Otaku.

Hm-hm _(mengangguk-angguk)_ , itu pasti.

" **...Kedua, kau tidak dipindahkan kedunia lain ataupun dilahirkan kembali, tapi kau menggantikan peran orang lain didunia itu..."** **(Dewa)**

Yah, aku tidak terkejut lagi. Lagipula kau sudah mengatakan yang kurasuki adalah 'Naruto' didunia ini.

" **...Ketiga, orang yang kau rasuki bernama Namikaze Naruto. Seorang bangsawan terbuang dari klan Namikaze, anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang sekarang telah berganti nama menjadi Namikaze Kushina..."** **(Dewa)**

Jadi namanya Namikaze Naruto. Jika marganya Namikaze dan dia seorang bangsawan, apa mungkin Minato dan Kushina masih hidup? Tapi jika seperti itu, bukannya mereka tidak akan membiarkan 'Naruto' dibuang, ya?

Omong-omong, apa itu bangsawan terbuang? Apa itu seperti bangsawan yang dibuang atau apa?.

" **...Keempat, Mungkin ini sedikit unik, namun kehidupan 'Naruto' didunia itu hampir sama dengan kehidupanmu didunia asalmu..."** **(Dewa)**

Kehidupanku hampir sama dengan kehidupan 'Naruto'? Aku tidak mengerti...

" **...Kelima, saat kau merasuki tubuh 'Naruto', dia telah meninggal sebelum dirimu dikarenakan hal lain..."** **(Dewa)**

T-tunggu, jadi 'Naruto' telah meninggal duluan. Memangnya apa alasan dia meninggal?

" **...Itu saja penjelasan dariku, jika kau ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut, tanyakan saja kepada Akashic"** **(Dewa)**

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dewa, entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit pusing dikepalaku tapi rasa pusing itu kuhiraukan saja.

Kudekati salah satu pohon dan kuambil posisi duduk yang kupikir nyaman lalu aku merenung memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan 'Naruto' atau apa yang dialami oleh 'Naruto' hingga dia berada ditempat seperti ini.

Akupun memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan terkait dengan kedua pertanyaan tersebut, yang pasti hal itu dikarenakan hal yang Negatif bukan positif. Aku terus-menerus berpikir hingga tanpa aku sadari matahari telah berganti menjadi bulan atau dengan kata lain malam.

 ***NORMAL POV**

' _Sepertinya sudah malam, sebaiknya aku mencari...'_

*Kruyuuk

' _...Makan'_

Sambil mengatakan hal itu bersamaan dengan suara minta makan yang terdengar dari perutnya, Naruto berdiri lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, namun yang dia lihat hanyalah gelap gulita. saat dia melihat langit, dia melihat dua bulan yang membuatnya heran.

' _Kenapa bulannya ada 2?'_

Disaat Naruto memikirkan hal itu, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, dimana Akashic?"

" **Saya disini, Master" (Akashic)**

Sebuah suara imut yang terdengar datar dan feminim mengejutkan Naruto bersamaan dengan munculnya buku Akashic yang melilit ditangan kirinya. Naruto melihat tangannya yang terdapat Akashic dan mulai Bertanya...

"Akashic, dimana aku dapat mendapatkan makanan atau buah-buahan"

" **sekitar 10 meter tempat Master berdiri, Di sebelah timur. Seharusnya Master dapat melihatnya" (Akashic)**

Naruto pun melihat kearah kirinya namun yang dia lihat hanyalah kegelapan.

"Aku tidak dapat melihatnya, disini terlalu gelap"

" **Gunakan NightVision, Master"** **(Akashic)**

"Baiklah, **NightVision** "

Tiba-tiba dengan datangnya perasaan aneh yang sama seperti saat mencoba kekuatan pemberiannya, Naruto merasa penglihatannya sama seperti saat masih siang hari.

Naruto pun melihat kembali arah yang ditunjukan oleh Akashic dan melihat ada sebuah pohon kecil yang kelihatannya sedikit aneh apalagi buahnya yang terlihat sedikit familiar.

" _Sepertinya aku pernah melihat buah itu._ Akashic, buah apa itu?"

" **Buah itu merupakan Buah Shinjuu, Master" (Akashic)**

"Buah Shinjuu?! Kenapa buah seperti itu ada ditempat seperti ini?!"

Jelas mendengarnya Naruto terkejut. Karena yang dibicarakannya adalah Buah Shinjuu, buah yang merupakan cikal bakal dari Dunia Shinobi di animenya.

" **Menurut sejarah, Buah itu merupakan segel dari Jiwa Shinjuu. Pada zaman dahulu, Shinjuu pernah mengamuk yang membuat banyak tempat luluh lantah, namun ada seseorang yang dijuluki Rikudou Sannin dengan Kekuatannya memisahkan tubuh Jiwa dan Raganya..."**

" **...Jiwanya disegel ditempat ini, yang merupakan hutan terlarang yang dibuat olehnya untuk melindungi pohon ini dikarenakan jumlah dan kekuatan monster yang ada di hutan ini dia buat menjadi sangat kuat oleh standar kekuatan manusia di dunia ini..."**

" **...Sedangkan Raganya dia pisah menjadi dua bagian, salah satu bagiannya dia segel didekat bulan, itulah bulan kedua yang Master lihat. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi dia pisah kembali menjadi 9 Makhluk yang dikenal dengan nama Bijuu" (Akashic)**

Naruto terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Akashic. Hal itu jelas membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak, sejarah yang ada di dunia ini ternyata sedikit berbeda dengan sejarah aslinya. Yang seharusnya tubuh Shinjuu dipisah menjadi dua bagian. Yang satu menjadi kesembilan Bijuu dan yang satunya disegel dibulan.

Tapi justru didunia ini Jiwa dan Raganya dipisah. Jiwanya disegel disebuah buah dan raganya dipisah menjadi dua, satu satunya disegel didekat bulan yang menjadi bulan kedua, sedangkan yang satunya dipisah kembali menjadi kesembilan Bijuu.

Disaat Naruto memikirkanya, tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Akashic, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memakannya?"

" **Shinjuu akan bangkit kembali didalam tubuh Master dan mengambil alih tubuh Master jika ia dapat melakukanya atau menjadikan Master seorang Jinchuuriki dari Shinjuu apabila Shinjuu tidak dapat mengambil alih tubuh Master"** **(Akashic)**

*Glek*

Terdengar tegukan ludah dari Naruto yang dengan jelas menandakan dia sedang ketakutan. Walaupun dia telah memiliki kekuatan yang tidak terbayangkan, tetap saja dia masih dapat ketakutan mendengar bahwa dia bisa jadi diambil alih oleh Shinjuu.

"Akashic, berapa persen kemungkinan Shinjuu dapat mengambil alih tubuhku?"

" **Apabila Master menggunakan kekuatan penuh, kemungkinan Shinjuu mengambil alih tubuh Master kurang dari 1%"** **(Akashic)**

"HA?!"

Terkejut, jelas Naruto merasa terkejut mendengar kecilnya kemungkinan Shinjuu mengambil alih tubuhnya. Walaupun dia baru saja mendapatkan kekuatan dan belum terbiasa dengan kekuatan itu, Naruto masih terkejut dengan kecilnya kemungkinan Shinjuu mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto berhasil menenangkan pikirannya dan kembali bertanya hal lain...

"Akashic, apa menurutmu aku akan kenyang dengan hanya memakan buah itu?"

" **Dikarenakan buah itu merupakan Inti dari Jiwa Shinjuu yang merupakan monster yang tercipta dari alam yang juga memiliki energi alam yang banyak, seharusnya Master akan kenyang setidaknya selama 3 hari dengan memakannya" (Akashic)**

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun hanya menatap buah Shinjuu dengan tatapan kosong, dia tidak menyangka jika dia akan kenyang selama tiga hari hanya dengan memakannya.

Naruto kembali mengingat perkataan Akashic yang mengatakan bahwa dengan memakan buah itu akan membuatnya menjadi Jinchuuriki dari Shinjuu. Ini sudah seperti peribahasa yang pernah ia baca, 'Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlewati'

Setelah memikirkan hal tersebut, Naruto berjalan mendekati buah itu, namun di saat Naruto semakin dekat dengan buah itu, Naruto mulai merasakan perasaan aneh yang berbeda dengan saat dia menggunakan kekuatannya. Mungkin jika dibandingkan, perasaan saat menggunakan kekuatannya seperti ada yang berkurang didalam tubuhnya, sedangkan saat ini dia merasa seperti ada yang bertambah di dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto yang menyadari hal itu pun berhenti dan bertanya kepada Akashic sambil masih menatap buah didepannya itu.

"Akashic, perasaan apa ini?"

" **Di sekitar buah Shinjuu terdapat energi alam yang melimpah yang akan dengan sendirinya masuk ke dalam tubuh makhluk hidup kecuali tumbuhan" (Akashic)**

"Apakah hal ini dapat membahayakan nyawaku?"

" **Normalnya, tubuh makhluk hidup memiliki batas energi yang dapat ditampung oleh tubuh mereka. Apabila makhluk hidup tersebut menyerap energi yang melebihi kapasitas tampung tubuhnya, maka makhluk hidup tersebut dapat meledak apabila dibiarkan terlalu lama..."**

" **...Namun, walaupun tubuh Master tidak kuat menahan energi yang berlebihan karena tubuh ini berasal dari dunia ini, Jiwa Master tetaplah kuat menahan berapapun energi yang terserap karena bagaimanapun Jiwa Master berasal dari dunia yang telah menciptakan dunia ini" (Akashic)**

Seketika itu juga Naruto merasa _Blank_ setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang kali lebar dari Akashic. Bagaimana tidak, ternyata dugaannya benar bahwa orang-orang didunia asalnya bisa disebut dewa apalagi seorang Otaku dan _Chuunibyou_ yang terlalu berlebihan dengan anime.

Mengabaikan hal itu, Naruto kembali berjalan mendekati buah itu membiarkan jumlah energi yang terus masuk kedalam tubuhnya terus bertambah seiring berkurangnya jarak antara dia dengan buah itu.

Saat Naruto hendak mengambil buah itu, dia terlebih dahulu meletakkan Akashic di lehernya yang membuatnya mirip dengan kalung biasa.

Setelah itu, Naruto pun mengambil buah itu dan langsung memakannya yang... _'Tidak ada rasanya...Yah, biarlah'_ sambil membatin dan mengendikkan bahunya lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memakannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, saat ini yang Naruto prioritaskan adalah [Kenyang], bukan [Rasa].

Selang beberapa saat setelah Naruto memakan habis buah itu, dia tiba-tiba merasa kesadarannya mulai memudar...

 **-Naruto's Mindskype**

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang pingsan mulai membuka matanya lalu mengambil posisi duduk dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Namun, tempat itu terlihat 'kosong' karena yang ada sejauh mata memandang hanyalah gelap gulita kecuali beberapa meter tempatnya berdiri, genangan air yang hanya sebatas mata kakinya, serta langit-langit yang tidak terlihat ujungnya.

' _Di mana ini?'_

Setelah observasi singkat tersebut, Naruto pun berdiri dan baru menyadari bahwa Akashic tidak ada dilehernya.

"Akashic"

"Ada apa, Master?" (Akashic)

Dengan terjawabnya ucapan Naruto, seberkas cahaya mulai terlihat tepat satu meter didepan Naruto yang membuat Naruto menutup matanya karena silaunya cahaya yang ada didepannya.

Setelah cahaya itu meredup, Naruto dapat melihat 'wujud' dari Akashic. Wujudnya itu seperti seorang gadis berambut biru laut yang panjang, memakai pakaian seragam yang seperti milik pelaut berwarna biru-putih, bermata hijau, dan memakai sepatu berwarna putih.

Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut, karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa Akashic memiliki wujud manusia apalagi wujud seorang gadis yang imut.

"Akashic, kau memiliki wujud manusia?"

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto, dia menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh yang sudah jelas jawabannya di depan matanya sendiri.

"Ya, Master" (Akashic)

"Kenapa kau memiliki wujud manusia?"

"Itu karena saya dulunya adalah seorang manusia, Master" (Akashic)

Naruto terdiam mendengar jawaban itu, dia tidak mengira bahwa apa yang dia minta kepada Dewa ternyata dulunya merupakan seorang manusia. Naruto pun kembali bertanya.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa menjadi perwujudan dari Akashic?"

"Dulunya saya adalah seorang gadis bernama Iona, saya tidak begitu mengingat kehidupan saya sebagai manusia. Namun pada saat saya hampir meninggal, Dewa memberikan sebuah tugas melayani Master dengan menjadi Akashic" (Akashic)

Mendengar itu, Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, karena seharusnya Iona yang menjadi Akashic dapat melihat masa lalunya lewat buku atau apapun yang berasal dari Akashic.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengetahui masa lalumu? Bukannya kau adalah Akashic"

"Pada dasarnya saya adalah 'Navigator' milik Master. Saya hanya bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkan atau diijinkan oleh Master, serta hal-hal yang dapat membantu Master saja" (Akashic)

Mendengar jawaban yang kelewat polos itu, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. dia berpikir hal yang membuat navigatornya hilang ingatan mungkin adalah hal yang tidak boleh diingat olehnya karena kemungkinan dapat memicu sebuah trauma apalagi hal ini berhubungan dengan dewa.

Mencoba mengalihkan situasi canggung yang mungkin hanya bisa dirasakan oleh Naruto, dia pun bertanya..

"dimana ini?"

"Ini adalah alam bawah sadar milik Master" (Akashic)

"Alam bawah sadar? Memangnya kenapa aku bisa ketempat ini?"

"Itu karena Jiwa Shinjuu yang berasal dari buah yang Master makan mulai bangkit" (Akashic)

" _Jiwa Shijuu?! Kenapa aku dapat melupakanya?!_ Iona, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Saat ini dia berada dibelakang Master" (Akashic)

Mendengarnya Naruto pun langsung terdiam, dengan perlahan-lahan Naruto pun berjalan maju hingga sejajar dengan Iona lalu membalikkan badannya dengan pelan sambil bersiap untuk serangan dadakan dari Shinjuu.

Namun yang dia lihat hanyalah kegelapan semata, Naruto yang melihatnya pun menghela nafasnya pertanda dia lega.

"Tidak ada? Mungkin dia takut denganku?"

" **Grrrr..."**

Bersamaan dengan suara yang mungkin merupakan jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto, dia dengan tatapan kosong menatap sepasang mata besar berwarna abu-abu dengan 4 tomoe disetiap arah mata angin, Naruto mengaktifkan **NightVision** yang tadi diberitahukan oleh Iona lewat batin sehingga dia dapat melihat sepenuhnya sosok dari Shinjuu.

.

.

.

.

" **Yo, Gaki"**

TBC

 **(To Be Continue)**

* * *

Haloo, kembali lagi dengan saya, Afadfath. Di chapter dua ini, saya menjelaskan sedikit tentang asal-usul Bijuu, Rikudou Sannin, dan Shinjuu, serta wujud dari Akashic atau _Navigator_ dari Naruto yaitu Iona. bagi yang bingung dengan wujud Iona, tampilannya sama persis dengan Iona yang ada di anime [Aoki Hagane no arpeggio Ars Nova].

Omong-omong saya juga tidak pintar dalam mendeskripsikan sesuatu jadi mohon diberitahukan apabila ada hal yang salah.

Bagi para reader. Untuk update kilat itu jelas hampir mustahil, karena bagaimanapun juga di ' **A/N'** sudah ada tulisan yang berbunyikan ' **SUPER-SLOW UPDATE'** , apalagi saya menulis hanya sekedar pengisi waktu, jadi hampir mustahil saya bisa update kilat.

Kurang Word? jangan marah, karena jika saya langsung menulis banyak, saya jadi mudah hilang _mood_ , tapi jangan risau, perlahan tapi pasti seiring berjalannya cerita akan saya tambahkan Word

nya.

Sekian dari saya, apabila ada kata-kata yang kurang tepat mohon dimaafkan.

Terima kasih.

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V

:

:Selanjutnya:

Arc 1: Dunia Baru

Chapter 2: Waktunya Bertarung...kan?


	3. ch02 - Waktunya Bertarung, kan?

**Title:** Otaku Story: World of Anime

 **By:** Afadfath03

 **Rated:** M (jaga-Jaga)

 **Main-Genre:** Adventure, Action, Isekai, Magic, Ecchi, Harem, Romance, Comedy, DLL

 **Sub-Genre** **:** Otaku, New World, Other World, Gods, Hero, Villain, Fanfiction, DLL

 **Disclaimer:** Setiap cerita memiliki pemiliknya masing-masing, namun cerita ini milik saya.

 **Warning :** Gaje (Gak Jelas), bahasa Non-baku, OOC (Out Of Character), OC (Other/Original Character), Typo (MUTLAK), AU (Alternate Universe), OverGodlike!Naru, GodGenius!Naru, Calm!Naru, **NOT LIKE DON'T READ, SUPER-SLOW UPDATE,** DLL

 **Summary:** Uzukaze Naruto adalah seorang otaku yang harus rela mati dikarenakan dewa yang ingin mencoba adegan di dalam Novel isekai hingga dia direinkarnasikan ke dunia lain, dengan permintaan yang ia pinta, dia takkan takut dengan apapun.

* * *

 **PERINGATAN! DI DALAM FANFIC INI TERDAPAT UNSUR-UNSUR ANIME LAIN, JADI JANGAN HERAN APABILA DI FANFIC INI TERDAPAT KATA-KATA, TOKOH, KEKUATAN, ATAU HAL LAIN YANG ADA PADA ANIME LAIN.**

* * *

Arc 1: Dunia Baru

Chapter 2: Waktunya Bertarung...kan?

* * *

 ***Naruto POV**

Shinjuu, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama _Juubi_ , adalah Bijuu terkuat sekaligus asal mula dari kesembilan Bijuu lainnya. Shinjuu lebih dikenal dengan nama Juubi dikarenakan ekornya yang berjumlahkan 10 ekor, serta Bijuu yang bangkit dengan menyedot kekuatan ke-9 Bijuu lainnya sehingga muncul sepuluh ekor.

Dahulu kala, ada seorang petapa yang memiliki julukan [Rikudou Sannin] yang bernama asli Ootsutsuki Hagoromo serta adiknya yang bernama Ootsutsuki Hamura, melawan Shinjuu dan ibu mereka, Ootsutsuki Kaguya, yang mengamuk dikarenakan cara Kaguya dalam menjaga perdamaian dianggap salah oleh kedua anaknya.

Setelah pertarungan antara Hagoromo dan Hamura melawan Shinjuu dan Kaguya, Hagoromo dan Hamura menyegel Kaguya diatas langit yang menjadikannya bulan, dan membelah Shinjuu menjadi dua bagian, salah satu bagiannya disegel dibulan bersama dengan Kaguya dibulan, sedangkan yang satunya dipisah kembali menjadi sembilan bagian.

Kesembilan bagian itulah yang kemudian dikenal sebagai Bijuu.

Namun, Shinjuu yang disegel dapat terbebas dengan cara menyerap energi atau kekuatan dari kesembilan Bijuu didalam 'Wadah Juubi' yang dikenal dengan nama _Gedou Mazo_ yang merupakan salah satu bagian Shinjuu yang disegel dibulan.

Itulah Shinjuu yang kutahu dari anime aslinya.

Namun setelah dipindahkan kedunia lain, yaitu Dunia Anime, oleh Dewa manusia. Shinjuu memiliki masa lalu atau sejarah yang sedikit berbeda dengan anime aslinya.

Seperti berbedannya cara Shinjuu disegel, yaitu Jiwa dan Raganya dipisah, Jiwanya disegel disebuah Buah, dan Raganya dipisah menjadi dua bagian, salah satu bagiannya menjadi bulan kedua dan yang satunya lagi dipisah menjadi sembilan bagian yang dikenal dengan nama Bijuu.

Yaah~, setidaknya itulah sejarah Shinjuu di dunia anime ini. Walaupun aku telah mengetahui sejarahnya langsung dari _Perpustakaan Dunia_ A.K.A Akashic A.K.A Iona, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mempercayai hal itu.

Bukan karena sejarahnya yang berbeda dengan anime aslinya, melainkan sifat Shinjuu yang tidak dapat dipercaya oleh akal sehat, apalagi dia memiliki Wujud manusia yang bisa dibilang cantik.

Seperti apa yang sedang terjadi didepanku ini...

"Iona-chan~, kau imut sekali~" (Shinjuu)

"Master, tolong aku" (Iona)

Itulah yang sedang terjadi didepanku ini, di mana Shinjuu, memeluk Iona yang dalam wujud manusianya dengan erat bagai menemukan berlian ditengah jerami.

"Oi oi, sebaiknya kau melepaskan Iona, dia terlihat tidak senang" (Naruto)

"Apa yang dikatakan Master benar, cepat lepaskan aku" (Iona)

"Oh, ayolah Iona-chan. Bukankah aku bisa lebih diandalkan daripada Master _Gembel_ seperti dia" (Shinjuu)

"Haah~" (Naruto)

Entah apa yang harus kuperbuat namun seperti itulah kenyataanya, apabila aku mencoba memisahkan Iona dari Shinjuu, aku pasti akan diejek dengan memanggilku _Gembel._

Ohya, kalian penasaran, kan. Bagaimana Shinjuu dapat menjadi seperti itu. Seperti ini kejadiannya...

* **FLASHBACK**

...Setelah aku menggunakan **NightVision** , akhirnya terlihatlah wujud Shinjuu yang tidak terlihat seperti di anime aslinya.

" **Yo, Gaki"(Shinjuu)**

"..." (Naruto)

Walaupun Shinjuu telah menyapaku, aku tidak menjawabnya, karena masih aku masih sibuk memandangi wujud Shinjuu.

Wujudnya seperti serigala yang berbulu tebal berwarna abu-abu, berekor sepuluh, dan mata besar berwarna abu-abu bertomoe biru berjumlah 4 buah disetiap arah mata angin yang membuatnya seperti mata Sharingan, namun hanya berbeda warna dan jumlah.

" **Hey, kenapa kau tidak menjawabku. Apa jangan-jangan, kau terlalu takut denganku, tenang saja aku tidak menggigit,** _ **kok**_ **"(Shinjuu)**

Mendengarnya tentu saja membuatku Sweetdrop, apalagi perkataan yang _dibarengi_ dengan seringai yang terlihat seperti senyuman manis itu, jelas saja aku sweetdrop.

' _Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki sifat seperti itu?'_ Itulah yang kupikirkan saat ini, entah Sifat aslinya yang seperti itu atau karena orang lain, yang jelas apa yang terjadi saat ini pasti adalah salah satu keajaiban dunia lain.

Kulihat Iona yang disampingku dan kulihat dia dengan tatapan datarnya menatap Shinjuu.

Lalu, Iona mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku dan bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalannya kesamping.

"Ada apa, Master?"(Iona)

"T-tidak ada apa-apa"

Kulihat kembali Shinjuu yang melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

" **Kau berbicara dengan siapa?"(Shinjuu)**

"..." (Naruto)

Tentu saja aku yang mendengarnya menjadi bingung sendiri. Bukankah sudah jelas saat ini Iona berada disampingku?, apa mungkin dia buta?, kebingungan itu terjawab saat kulihat Iona kembali dengan tatapan yang mengartikan _'Kenapa Shinjuu tidak dapat melihatmu?'_ yang sepertinya dapat diartikan oleh Iona karena dia menjawab...

"yang dapat melihat saya hanyalah Master sendiri dan siapapun yang Master izinkan untuk melihat saya"(Iona)

Mendengarnya aku pun menggangguk-angguk mengerti bersamaan dengan mata terpejam dan kuletakkan tangan kananku di dagu yang kupikir menjadikanku mirip seperti seorang detektif yang mengerti kejadian yang diselidikinnya.

" **Hey, kenapa kau tidak menjawabku, apa jangan-jangan kau gila? Huhuhu~, kasihannya, sudah** _ **Gembel**_ **, gila lagi. Tapi tenang saja, Onee-san akan menjagamu sepenuh hati!"(Shinjuu)**

 ***Twich**

Entah kenapa aku yang mendengarnya menjadi kesal dan ingin segera menembakkan [Ea] ke wajahnya.

Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum manis? Lagipula darimana dia mengetahui kata itu. Terus bagaimana kau dapat meng-kategorikan-mu sendiri ke dalam karakter _Onee-san_.

.

.

 _Hmm, hawa dingin apa ini?_

Saat kurasakan sebuah hawa dingin dari arah Iona, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Iona dan kulihat dia sedang menatap dingin Shinjuu dengan tatapan membunuh.

 _Oi oi oi, kenapa Iona dapat menjadi semengerikan itu?_

" **Hey, tolong jawab aku. Walaupun kau gila dan** _ **Gembel**_ **, Onee-san ini akan merawatmu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu, jadi tenang saja!"(Shinjuu)**

"AKU TIDAK GEMBEL DAN TIDAK GILA! KAU HANYA TIDAK BISA MELIHAT DENGAN SIAPA AKU BERBICARA! LAGIPULA KENAPA KAU SEPERTI ITU?!" (Naruto)

" **Akhirnya kau berbicara juga!"(Shinjuu)**

 _Jadi dari tadi dia mencoba membuatku berbicara!._

" **Jadi, dengan siapa kau berbicara?"(Shinjuu)**

 _Dia mengabaikanku!_

Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaannya tadi aku terus menatap Shinjuu didepanku ini dengan tatapan datar. Apa yang sedang kulakukan adalah mengobservasinya, memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan Shinjuu akan menyera...benar juga, kenapa dari tadi dia tidak menyerangku?

"kau Shinjuu, kan?" (Naruto)

" **Ya benar, aku Shinjuu" (Shinjuu)**

"Bukannya kau ingin menguasai tubuhku, kenapa kau tidak menyerangku saja?" (Naruto)

" **Jadi itu yang membuatmu takut denganku. Tenang saja, walaupun aku ingin terbebas dari segel itu, aku tidak akan menguasai orang yang membebaskanku, yaa, anggap saja sebagai balas budi karena telah membebaskanku dari segel itu" (Shinjuu)**

 _Jadi begitu..._

Mendengarnya akupun mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan mengambil alih kesadaranku?" (Naruto)

" **Tentu saja tidak" (Shinjuu)**

 _Syukurlah~, kukira aku akan bertarung dengan makhluk ini._

" **Lalu, karena kau adalah orang yang membebaskanku dari segel itu, aku terima kau menjadi tuan baruku..." (Shinjuu)**

Selepas Shinjuu mengatakan hal yang jauh berbeda dengan apa yang sedang di bahas itu, muncul cahaya dari Shinjuu yang menyilaukan membuatku menutupi mataku dengan kedua tanganku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya itu meredup kembali, lalu aku pun melihat Shinjuu kembali yang kupikir Shinjuu berubah wujud kewujud manusiannya, karena cahaya tadi sama persis ketika Iona memperlihatkan wujud manusiannya.

Kulit putih mulus, sepasang mata abu-abu dengan 4 tomoe biru, tubuh yang 'dewasa', rambut abu-abu digerai sepanjang lutut, dan memakai gaun putih tanpa lengan yang berkilau, jangan lupa sepasang telinga dan sepuluh ekor serigala berwarna abu-abu. penampilan manusiannya benar-benar membuatku terpesona.

"Izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri kembali. Saya, Shinjuu, meminta laki-laki dihadapanku ini sebagai Jinchuuriki dari Juubi. maukah anda menerima saya sebagai Bijuu anda?"

Shinjuu mengucapkan hal itu sambil tersenyum manis dan mengapit kedua sisi gaunnya lalu menaikkan sedikit gaunnya sambil tersenyum yang membuatnya seperti tuan putri yang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya

"Saya, Uzukaze Naruto, dengan ini menerima Shinjuu sebagai Bijuu saya"

Entah apa yang kupikirkan, tiba-tiba kata-kata keren ala kesatria yang sedang dinobatkan oleh rajanya yang sering kubaca di Novel-novel terucap tiba-tiba.

"Jadi Master, siapa yang tadi bicara denganmu?"

 _Ohya, dia tidak bisa melihat Iona. ngomong-omong, bagaimana dengan Iona?_

saat kulihat Iona kembali, dia masih menatap Shinjuu dengan ekspresi datar nan menyeramkannya, namun sepertinya arah tatapannya berbeda dengan yang tadi.

kulihat arah tatapan Iona yang ternyata dia sedang menatap dada Shinjuu yang besar. Seketika itu juga, aku memasang wajah kasihan.

 _Bersabarlah, Iona. walaupun milikmu dengan miliknya jauh berbeda, aku akan tetap memihakmu._

"Hey, Master" (Shinjuu)

"E-eh, apa?" (Naruto)

"dengan siapa Master tadi berbicara?" (Shinjuu)

Shinjuu kembali bertanya pertanyaan yang tadi secara tidak sengaja kuabaikan. Namun, berbeda dengan yang tadi, dia memasang senyum manis yang bisa kubilang membuatnya cantik, namun hal itu sangatlah tidak sesuai dengan aura kelam yang ada disekitarnya, bahkan aku bisa melihat sebuah lingkaran yang mirip dengan mata ketiga 'Ootsutsuki Kaguya' dibelakangnya.

Walaupun Shinjuu terlihat menyeramkan, namun bagiku hal itu tidaklah menyeramkan, karena bagiku menonton film Kani**l lebih menyeramkan daripada aura kelam Shinjuu.

Kulihat kembali Iona yang masih mempertahankan Ekspresinya, melihatnya akupun menghela nafas.

"Hey, Iona" (Naruto)

"Ada apa, Master?" (Iona)

Setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, dengan cepat Iona melihat kearahku dan langsung menghilangkan aura membunuhnya, yang membuatku heran adalah kemana hilangnya aura membunuh tadi, walaupun aku membiarkan hal itu.

"Biarkan Shinjuu melihatmu" (Naruto)

"Ha'i" (Iona)

Iona menjawabnya sambil mengangguk lalu melihat kembali Shinjuu yang sepertinya mengetahui situasinya.

Iona lalu mengarahkan tangannya menghadap Shinjuu lalu muncul cahaya disekitar Shinjuu yang tidak terlalu silau yang membuat Shinjuu sedikit kaget melihat tiba-tiba tubuhnya bersinar tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Setelah cahaya itu meredup Shinjuu dengan tatapan datar menatap Iona yang sepertinya sudah bisa dia lihat.

.

.

"Ooh, Gadis kecil~, kau imut sekali~" (Shinjuu)

 ***Flashback Off**

...dan, setelah itu Shinjuu langsung memeluk Iona dengan erat dan setiap kali aku mencoba memisahkannya, pasti aku akan disebut _Gembel_.

 ***Normal POV**

"Master, tolong aku" (Iona)

Sudah berkali-kali Iona meminta tolong kepada masternya, namun sekarang dia menatap masternya dengan mata memelas. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya melihat datar Iona.

 ***Chop**

tiba-tiba Naruto memberikan sebuah _Chop_ yang tidak terlalu kuat kepada Shinjuu.

"Ittai~" (Shinjuu)

"Berhentilah melakukan hal itu" (Naruto)

"Ha'i~" (Shinjuu)

"Iona, kembalilah ke wujud buku" (Naruto)

"Ha'i" (Iona)

Setelah menjawab perintah Naruto, Iona pun menutup matanya lalu muncul cahaya yang menyelimutinya yang tidak terlalu menyilaukan mata namun dapat menutupi Iona, cahaya itu mengecil lalu terbang mendekat ke arah Naruto, lebih tepatnya kearah dada Naruto.

lalu cahaya itu menghilang memperlihatkan sebuah buku, yang bersamaan muncul rantai kecil yang mengikat buku itu dengan leher Naruto yang membuatnya terlihat seperti kalung buku.

Setelah melihat hal itu, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shinjuu yang sedang berjongkok masih terlihat kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang membuat Naruto bingung karena seharusnya _chop_ yang diberikan Naruto tidak terlalu kuat.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa" (Naruto)

"Master, Kau jahat~" (Shinjuu)

Naruto yang melihat Shinjuu pun sweetdrop, tidak menyangka sifat Shinjuu ternyata dapat berubah-ubah.

" _Kemana sifat Onee-san-mu itu pergi?.._ Lupakan hal itu, aku punya pertanyaan untukmu" (Naruto)

"Baiklah, apa pertanyaanmu?" (Shinjuu)

Shinjuu tiba-tiba duduk dengan posisi _Seiza_ bersamaan dengan membalas perkataan Naruto dengan nada biasa seolah-olah kejadian tadi tidak pernah ada yang membuat Naruto sweetdrop kembali.

Naruto pun ikut duduk seperti Shinjuu namun posisi duduknya kakinya menyilang, tidak seperti Shinjuu yang mengambil posisi duduk _Seiza._

Lalu Naruto menatap Shinjuu dengan _intens_. Shinjuu yang ditatapi oleh Naruto pun merasa malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping mencoba menutupi rasa malunya.

"A-ano, Master" (Shinjuu)

"Hm" (Naruto)

"Bisa tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku malu" (Shinjuu)

"A-ah, Gomen" (Naruto)

Naruto yang menyadari keluhan Shinjuu pun entah kenapa merasa malu sendiri, bukan karena tindakannya, namun karena perkataan Shinjuu yang seperti gadis pada umumnya yang membuatnya terlihat lebih menarik perhatian.

Mencoba mengalihkan situasi canggung yang tiba-tiba dirasakan oleh mereka, Naruto pun bertanya...

"Jadi, bagaimana masa lalumu?" (Naruto)

"Eh" (Shinjuu)

' _Cihkusso?! Kenapa aku menanyakan hal yang dapat membuatnya salah paham!" (Naruto)_

Tepat seperti apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, Shinjuu yang mendengarnya terdiam dan lama-kelamaan wajah Shinjuu memerah, bahkan Naruto dapat melihat kepulan asap yang muncul dikepala Shinjuu.

"A-ano, M-M-Master...um...ano...etoo...memangmasteradalahmastertapiinimasihterlalucepatuntukkitamelakukanitu!" (Shinjuu)

' _ngomongnya kecepetan woi!' (Naruto)_

Melihat Shinjuu yang _kelabakan_ mengucapkan hal itu, entah kenapa membuat Naruto menjadi lelah sendiri.

Dengan menghela nafas mencoba membangun kekuatannya, Naruto kembali berkata...

"Jangan salah paham, apa yang kutanyakan adalah bagaimana kau disegel, bukan aku tertarik denganmu" (Naruto)

"Oh" (Shinjuu)

' _Oi oi, apa-apaan wajah kecewa itu' (Naruto)_

Dengan melihat Shinjuu yang menjawab dengan nada lesu dan terlihat kecewa, Naruto entah kenapa merasa masalah merepotkan akan datang tidak lama lagi.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau disegel?" (Naruto)

"Aku lupa" (Shinjuu)

 ***Twitch**

"Baik! Baik! Akan kujawab! Tapi tolong turunkan tanganmu dulu" (Shinjuu)

"Haah~" (Naruto)

Entah kenapa setelah dia dipindahkan kedunia ini, Naruto merasa kekuatan yang dia minta pada dewa tidaklah berguna saat ini.

Melihat 'lantai' yang sedang didudukinya, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah menyadari pemandangan di alam bawah sadarnya telah berubah, serta **NightVision** yang dari tadi diaktifkannya masih aktif sampai sekarang.

Dari yang awalnya hanya berupa ruangan hitam tanpa batas dengan genangan air setinggi mata kaki, sekarang menjadi seperti di tengan lautan pada saat siang hari, namun berbedannya tidak ada matahari dan awan pada langit-langit, serta genangan air yang terlihat dalam dan memantulkan bayangan dengan sempurna, seolah-olah bagian bawahnya merupakan cermin.

Naruto yang masih melihat pemandangan alam bawah sadarnya pun terpesona melihat bahwa ternyata alam bawah sadarnya 'secerah' ini.

"aku tidak tahu ternyata alam bawah sadarku seindah ini" (Naruto)

"Kau pemiliknya tapi tidak tahu alam bawah sadarmu sendiri?" (Shinjuu)

Naruto yang mengucapkan hal itu secara tidak sadar dibalas oleh Shinjuu yang telah kembali normal dengan nada heran.

Naruto yang mendengar Shinjuu pun tiba-tiba menjadi heran sendiri, bukan apa, tapi seharusnya yang Shinjuu lihat adalah Ruang gelap tanpa batas itu, bukan tengah laut indah ini, karena Naruto yang awalnya melihat Ruang gelap itu harus menggunakan **NightVision** untuk melihatnya, sedangkan sepertinya Shinjuu tidak memerlukan itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa melihat sesuatu yang harusnya hanya bisa kulihat?" (Naruto)

"Maksudmu pemandangan ini? aku memang seharusnya bisa melihat yang bisa kaulihat" (Shinjuu)

"'seharusnya'? Lalu kenapa kau tadi tidak bisa melihat Iona?" (Naruto)

"aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya untuk melihat Iona-chan memerlukan ijin dari pemiliknya" (Shinjuu)

Naruto pun meletakan tangan kanannya didagu menandakan dia sedang berpikir.

Untuk melihat Iona dibutuhkan ijin dari pemiliknya, itu adalah hal yang juga Iona katakan kepadanya. tidak terkecuali apapun dan siapapun, dibutuhkan izin dari Naruto. Namun ada hal yang dari tadi mengganggu Naruto, yaitu...

"Lalu, apa kau bisa merasakan sesuatu dari atau yang berasal dari Iona" (Naruto)

"Tidak, sebelum diijinkan melihat Iona-chan oleh Master, aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun dari Iona" (Shinjuu)

"Jadi Begitu" (Naruto)

Naruto kembali memasang wajah berpikirnya, kembali mengerti sesuatu. Yaitu, untuk melakukan sesuatu atau hal lain yang berhubungan dengan Iona, dibutuhkan ijin dari Naruto.

Naruto lalu menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari topik yang akan dibahas melenceng jauh dari yang aslinya.

"Kembali ke topik, bagaimana kau bisa disegel ditempat itu?" (Naruto)

"Jujur saja, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu. Tapi sepertinya saat itu aku sedang dikendalikan, karena setelah aku sadar, aku sedang disegel." (Shinjuu)

Naruto kembali berpikir keras setelah mendengar jawaban dari Shinjuu.

Jika Shinjuu sebelum disegel dikendalikan oleh sesorang, kemungkinan besar orang yang mengendalikannya adalah Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Karena di anime aslinya, Ootsutsuki Kaguya pernah memakan buah yang berasal dari pohon Shinjuu yang membuatnya mendapatkan kekuatan besar berupa Chakra.

Naruto pun menyadari sesuatu dan kembali bertanya...

"Apa kau dimasa lalu adalah sebuah pohon dan buah yang kau hasilkan dimakan oleh seorang wanita berambut putih bernama Ootsutsuki Kaguya?" (Naruto)

"Ya, itu memang benar. Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu?" (Shinjuu)

"akan kuberitahu nanti, yang terpenting saat ini jawablah pertanyaanku." (Naruto)

"baiklah~" (Shinjuu)

"Lalu apa setelah Kaguya memakan buah itu, dia mendapatkan kekuatan besar?" (Naruto)

"Ya" (Shinjuu)

"Kekuatan seperti apa itu?" (Naruto)

"Kekuatan Chakra, yang merupakan perpaduan energi fisik dan energi mental" (Shinjuu)

"Lalu apa dia memiliki keturunan?" (Naruto)

"Dia memiliki dua anak, sang kakak bernama Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, dan sang adik bernama Ootsutsuki Hamura" (Shinjuu)

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat Kaguya mendapatkan kekuatan yang berasal darimu?" (Naruto)

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, karena aku juga tidak dirugikan" (Shinjuu)

"Tidak dirugikan? Bukannya dengan buah itu dimakan kau jadi kehilangan sebagian kekuatanmu?" (Naruto)

"tidak juga, sebenarnya buah itu merupakan sisa kekuatan alam yang berlebihan kuserap. Karena itu saat ada yang memakannya, orang itu akan mendapatkan kekuatan" (Shinjuu)

"Sebelum dan sesudah kau sadar, apa yang kau ingat?" (Naruto)

"tepat sebelum aku tidak sadar, Aku melihat sebuah raksasa berwarna biru yang didalamnya ada kedua anak itu, yang sepertinya sedang melawan ibu mereka yang aku tidak tahu alasannya apa, lalu setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, dan saat aku sadar, yang kulihat adalah aku menjadi buah disebuah pohon" (Shinjuu)

" _Souka(=Jadi begitu)" (Naruto)_

Setelah sesi Tanya-Jawab itu, Naruto merenungkan kesimpulan yang ia dapat setelah 'mengintrogasi' Shinjuu.

Yaitu, Sejarah dunia ini dengan sejarah yang asli memiliki [Alur] yang sama, namun [Proses] dan [Hasil] yang berbeda. contohnya, [Alur] dunia ini sama dengan anime aslinya, yaitu Kaguya tetap mendapatkan kekuatan yang berasal dari Shinjuu lalu bertarung dengan kedua anaknya dan berakhir kalah lalu disegel.

Berbedanya jika [Proses] di anime aslinya Kaguya bertarung 'bersama' dengan Shinjuu, sedangkan didunia ini Kaguya bertarung 'mengendalikan' Shinjuu. Hal ini menunjukkan Kaguya tetap bertarung dengan kedua anaknya, namun dengan perbedaan cara Kaguya bertarung.

Dan juga [Akhir] dianime aslinya Shinjuu Dipisah menjadi dua bagian, satu disegel dibulan sedangkan yang satunya menjadi sembilan bijuu. Sedikit berbeda dengan dunia ini, Yaitu Shinjuu juga dipisah menjadi dua bagian, namun salah satunya disegel disebuah buah, dan yang satunya dipisah kembali menjadi dua bagian, salah satunya disegel didekat bukan, sedangkan yang satunya dipisah menjadi sembilan bijuu. Hal ini menunjukan bahwa Shinjuu tetap disegel, walaupun caranya disegel berbeda.

Mungkin hal ini tidak dapat dipastikan benar, namun itulah yang disimpulkan oleh Naruto setelah 'Mengintrogasi' Shinjuu.

[Alur] yang sama, dengan [Proses] dan [Akhir] yang berbeda.

"Hei, Master" (Shinjuu)

"E-eh? Apa?" (Naruto)

Naruto yang masih merenung memikirkan kesimpulan lain yang mungkin ia dapat tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh Shinjuu yang menyahutnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu masa laluku?" (Shinjuu)

"Ah~" (Naruto)

Naruto ingat sekarang, tadi dia juga mengatakan jika akan menjelaskannya setelah selesai 'Mengintrogasi'-nya.

"Itu kare—" (Naruto)

"Master, ada hewan liar yang mendekat ketubuh Master didunia nyata" (Iona)

Perkataan Naruto tiba-tiba dipotong oleh suara Iona, yang membuat pikirannya teralihkan kepada hal lain

"Hewan liar? Apa itu musuh?" (Naruto)

"Apabila hewan itu diganggu akan menjadi musuh" (Iona)

"Kalau begitu, akan kulawan. Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana bertarung" (Naruto)

Naruto mengucapkan hal itu sambil memukul tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya sambil menyeringai yang membuat Shinjuu agak takut.

"Master, entah kenapa kau terlihat menakutkan" (Shinjuu)

"Biarlah. Iona, bagaimana aku dapat keluar dari sini?" (Naruto)

"Kau dapat keluar dari sini dengan berkonsentrasi" (Shinjuu)

"Oh, Arigatou" (Naruto)

Naruto pun mengucapkan terimakasih sambil tersenyum yang dibalas senyum manis oleh Shinjuu.

Lalu Naruto berkonstrasi untuk keluar dari Alam bawah sadarnya...

 ***Unknown Forest**

Di dunia nyata, Naruto yang terbaring pun mulai membuka mata lalu perlahan berdiri, mengaktifkan kembali **NightVision** yang telah kehilangan efeknya dan mengedarkan pandanganya kesegala arah mencoba mencari hewan liar yang tadi diberitahukan oleh Iona, namun dia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Iona, dimana hewan liar itu?" (Naruto)

"Dibelakang Master, dengan jarak 10 meter" (Iona)

Dengan cepat Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat...

' _Serigala? Maa~, biarlah' (Naruto)_

Ya, benar. Naruto melihat ada seekor Serigala dengan mata ganasnya menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun mulai menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Kaki kanan sedikit di majukan, tubuh sedikit menghadap kekiri, tangan kanan didepan dada dengan memegang kunai hiraishin dengan mata kunainya menghadap kebelakang, tangan kiri di samping pinggang, serta tidak lupa tatapan tajam menatap lawannya.

"Grrrr..."

Diiringi dengan geraman, serigala itu pun berlari mendekat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya mulai bersiap-siap menyerang sambil mengingat-ingat kemampuan yang ada di anime yang pernah ditontonnya.

Melihat sang serigala sudah hampir mendekatinya, Naruto pun sudah akan menggunakan kekuatan yang sama seperti pemilik asli kunai mata tiga ditangannya, yaitu Hiraishin. Namun, baru akan mengucapkan teknik hiraishin, tiba-tiba serigala itu ketakutan dan berlari dengan cepat menjauh darii Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi heran, kenapa serigala itu ketakutan dengannya. Pertanyaan itu terjawab setelah suara Shinjuu yang menggema di kepalanya menjelaskan situasinya.

" **Karena kau memakan buahku, energi alam yang terkumpul disekitarnya menjadi mengelilingimu, yang membuat makhluk hidup disekitarmu menyerap energi alam itu dengan paksa sampai kelebihan" (Shinjuu)**

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Naruto pun _drop_ dan kehilangan semangat untuk bergerak.

Naruto lalu mengambrukkan dirinya ketanah dan dengan rasa kecewa yang tinggi disertai dengan rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, sebelum tidak sadarkan diri alias tertidur, Naruto pun mengucapkan...

"Ini..."

.

.

.

"...waktunya bertarung, kan?"

TBC

 **(To Be Continue)**

* * *

Haloo, semuannya. Dichapter ini, saya menjelaskan teori Naruto tentang dunia anime yang dia kini tinggali, yaitu [Alur] yang sama dengan [Proses] dan [Akhir] yang berbeda. Apakah penjelasannya mudah dimengerti? Itu tergantung para reader. Apabila penjelasan nya sulit dimengerti, tinggalkan komentar kalian di kolom komentar dan mungkin di chapter depan akan saya berikan contoh mudahnya.

Omong-omong, entah kenapa gaya tulisan saya secara perlahan berubah-ubah, jadi bisakah saya meminta nasehat untuk menjaga gaya tulisan saya?, jika boleh, tulislah di kolom komentar.

Dan juga, untuk yang berpikir Naruto terlalu OP atau OverPower, jangan memberi kesimpulan terlalu cepat, karena bagaimanapun juga seperti kata pepatah 'tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini'. jadi jelas Naruto juga punya kekurangan berupa kelemahan, kelemahan apa itu?. Biarlah terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu.

Apa saya terlalu banyak bicara?, jika iya saya minta maaf karena jika saya sudah terlanjur bicara, pasti akan langsung _keterusan_.

Kalau begitu. Sekian dari saya, apabila ada kata-kata yang kurang tepat mohon dimaafkan.

Terima kasih.

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V

:

:Selanjutnya:

Arc 1: Dunia Baru

Chapter 3: Hari Kedua


End file.
